The Harvest Lord
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 3 | heal = 510 | crecla = Undead | school = Fire | damperpip = 100 | damsch = Fire | minion = Rotting Fodder | minion2 = | world = Wizard City | location = Triton Avenue | descrip = The Harvest Lord is the main boss on Triton Avenue. He kidnapped Artur Gryphonbane and caused havoc all over the street. He drops some pretty good items and is rather easy to deafeat. Do watch out though, he can have some rather nasty tricks up his sleeve. Speech In the back of the room you notice Arthur, Susie's brother Harvest Lord: So ,Wizard, you too have uncovered Malistaire's plans. Too bad you will have to remain here with the other wizard! The both of you will be powerless to stop us!Soon the Undead will drive out all the citizens and take over the rest of the city! And with the school in our hands, we will rule Wizard City! Ambrose will at last be crushed! Mwahahahaha! When you defeat Harvest Lord, Artur says: "Thank you for freeing me, my friend! I feared that no one was ever going to find me! Please, go and tell my sister that I am safe! I know I have worried her so. May the winds of chance bring us together once more, wizard!" | gold = 13-20 | spell1 = Fire Cat | spell2 = Fire Snake | spell3 = Sunbird | spell4 = Snow Shield | spell5 = Imp | spell6 = Thunder Snake | spell7 = | spell8 = | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = | hat1 = Hood of Storms | hat2 = Helm of Tales | hat3 = Helm of Nightmares | hat4 = | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Adventurer's Robe | robe2 = Charged Coat | robe3 = Harvest Lord's Mantle | robe4 = Robe of the Lifeblood | robe5 = Soot Stained Tunic | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Boots of Obstruction | boots2 = Fairy Shoes | boots3 = Plated Boots | boots4 = Slippers of Rites | boots5 = Trollskin Boots | boots6 = Wind Runners | boots7 = Twice Stitched Boots | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = Wand of Repose | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Peridot Studded Athame | athame2 = Simple Dirk | athame3 = Reaper's Athame | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = Elven Pendant | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Open Book | house2 = Heated Stone Tower | house3 = Pumpkin | house4 = Tall Vase | house5 = Prop Mountains 1 | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Fire Cat | trecar2 = Fire Elf | trecar3 = Ghoul | trecar4 = Harvest Lord | trecar5 = Keen Eyes | trecar6 = Locust Swarm | trecar7 = Snow Shield | trecar8 = Tough | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Chocolate Strawberry | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Bitter Harvest | quest2 = | quest3 = }}